


In the Cards

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Card Games, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Ta da!" Wu sang as he produced a palm-sized box from the bag with a flourish.Mako raised his brows. "A card game?" He frowned. He wasn't very good at those. In fact, he'd lost both his and Bolin's shoes once while attempting to get some grocery money."Not a regular card game," Wu interrupted Mako's trip down memory lane. "It's for couples!"Mako eyed the small red box. "For couples, huh?"
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles, lol.
> 
> Anyhoo, this thread came to me because I got a targeted ad for this deck of cards, haha.
> 
> Romantic Bopal and platonic Makorra mentioned. (I can't add those to additional tags from my phone)
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter~  
> Enjoy!!

"Oh, good, you're here," Wu greeted as he stepped into Mako's apartment, a bright smile on his face and several bags in his arms. "A little help?"

Mako got up from where he was resting on the couch after a long day of work to assist his boyfriend. "I see you finished getting the gifts for Bolin and Opal's engagement party," he mused, hauling the surprisingly heavy bags toward the table.

"Almost," Wu said, ignoring Mako's incredulous look as he dusted off his hands. "Ooh, but I did get something for us!"

Mako sighed and shook his head before pressing a kiss to Wu's cheek and returning to his spot on the couch. He was too tired to put up any kind of fight. "Oh?"

"Mhm," Wu replied with a glint in his eye. He then proceeded to dig through one of the bags. "I got one for Bolin and Opal, too, of course, but I thought it might be fun for us, as well."

Mako was both curious and apprehensive. With Wu, one never knew what to expect.

"Ta da!" Wu sang as he produced a palm-sized box from the bag with a flourish.

Mako raised his brows. "A card game?" He frowned. He wasn't very good at those. In fact, he'd lost both his and Bolin's shoes once while attempting to get some grocery money.

"Not a regular card game," Wu interrupted Mako's trip down memory lane. "It's for couples!"

Mako eyed the small red box. "For couples, huh?"

Wu nodded enthusiastically. "The shop owner said it can improve intimacy," he informed him, causing Mako's face to grow impossibly warm.

"O-Oh?" Mako stuttered out. Was Wu dissatisfied with their love life? "If you, uh, think we need it--"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Wu cut him off with a snort. "It's not for _that_ kind of intimacy," he snickered. "Though, I did pick us up some dice for that."

Mako's face heated further.

"This is more for... learning about each other," Wu explained, taking a seat beside Mako on the couch, wriggling until he was practically in his lap.

Not that Mako was complaining.

"So...do you wanna play?" Wu asked, looking up at Mako through his lashes. And even though Mako was tired -- or maybe because he was tired -- he was powerless against that look.

"Sure," he said and Wu flashed him a vibrant grin.

"Okay!" Wu opened the box and pulled out a card, holding it against his chest. "I'll go first?"

Mako nodded.

Wu held his card an inch from his face, cupping his other hand next to it in case Mako might consider peeking. "Ooh, this is a good one!" he cheered. "Do you believe in soulmates?" he read and then looked up at Mako expectantly.

Mako wet his lips. "Um..."

"It's okay if you don--"

"I do," Mako answered. "I mean, I don't think I'd call them that," he went on. "But I do believe that people are meant to meet. And there's a reason that certain people create bonds easier than others."

Wu smiled, opening his mouth, but Mako went on.

"Like me and Korra, for example."

Wu deflated. "You and...Korra?"

"Yeah," Mako continued, oblivious to Wu's disappointment. "I'd only known her a short while before I realized I could trust her with my life," he said. "Bolin's, too."

"Oh." Wu fidgeted beside him.

"It's not really a romantic thing," Mako said, starting to pick up that he and Wu weren't on the same page. "Because it's different from how I feel about you."

Wu's expression softened at that. "Oh, yeah?" he questioned. "And just how do you feel about me?"

But Mako didn't answer. Instead, he reached over and plucked a card from the deck. "You'll have to wait," he teased, earning him a playful swat to the chest. "It's my turn."

Wu stuck his tongue out, but placed his used question on the discard pile before turning his attention back to Mako. "Go on, Mr. Plays By The Rules."

Mako simpered and held up his card. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He peeked over the card to find Wu suddenly very interested in his shoes. "Wu?"

"Um... yes and no," he said, cheeks tinting.

Mako raised his brows. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Wu swallowed and peered up at him. "You can be very, very," he paused, biting his lip, "veeerrry attracted to someone at first sight to a point where you feel like it's love." His lips curved up. "But then you get to know them and you fall in love all over again." He sighed. "For the right reasons."

Mako pouted. Just who had Wu fallen head over heels for by looks alone?

"Mako." Wu cleared his throat, waving a hand in front of Mako's face. "I'm talking about you."

Mako flushed again as his brain caught up. "Wait, you mean, you were in love with me back then?"

"Incredibly attracted to you? So much so that I hired a random detective to be my one and only personal bodyguard solely because of a photo in the newspaper?" He batted his eyelashes. "Yes." He chuckled. "But I _fell_ in love with you later."

Mako nodded slowly and then paused. "How much later?"

Wu snorted and snatched Mako's card from his hand, setting it down. "You'll have to wait," he mimicked him. "It's my turn again."

Mako pouted. Now he was curious.

"Okay," Wu said as he pulled his next card. His cheeks tinted pink and, for a moment, Mako thought he might have gotten a card asking about _other_ forms of intimacy. "What did it feel like when you realized you were in love with me?"

Oh. So, that was it. Wu was embarrassed. Cute.

Mako leaned closer, taking the card and setting it down, his gaze never leaving Wu's. "It felt like I'd been a complete idiot."

Wu blinked and then sputtered, "Mako, what--"

"Because I hadn't realized it sooner," he went on. "It was like everything clicked into place." He brushed his knuckles along Wu's cheek. "And I just thought, 'Yeah, because I'm in love with him'," he finished, self-consciousness making his ears burn.

"Oh, Mako..." Wu cooed. "You big softie!" He threw his arms around Mako, squeezing him tight. "I love you," he sighed into Mako's shoulder, his breath warming the fabric of his shirt.

Mako returned the hug. They hadn't really had a proper greeting, since Wu's arms were full, and the last time Mako had really held him was at four this morning, when his alarm went off.

He was overdue.

"Mmm," Wu hummed as he drew back. "Your turn again."

Mako would have been content to hold Wu for the rest of the night. But if he wanted to keep playing, so be it.

He picked up his card and raised his eyebrows clear to his hairline. Oh. So, there _were_ questions like that, after all.

"Well," Wu prompted, bouncing his knee. "What's it say?"

Mako bit his lip and cleared his throat. "Do you, uh--" He wet his lips. "Do you have any fantasies you would like fulfilled?"

He watched realization dawn on Wu's face in real time. "O-Oh..." Wu covered his mouth with his palm.

Mako discarded the question, placing his hands on Wu's shoulders "Hey, if this is too much, we can--"

"In the pro-bendering locker room," Wu blurted out. "They, uh... have one of those, right? Where you'd change after games?"

Mako opened his mouth and then shut it, choosing instead to nod.

"Cuz, I've seen pictures of you in your old uniform and, honestly, it wouldn't even have to be _in_ the arena, but just--"

Mako cut Wu off with a kiss, swallowing his surprised squeak and all the noises after.

When they finally pulled apart, Mako pressed his forehead to Wu's as they caught they breath. "I really want to hear the rest of that," he promised, "but I couldn't help myself."

Wu went wide-eyed for a moment before he gave a confident smirk. "I looked too kissable, huh?" But he lost some of his bravado when Mako nodded in agreement. "Oh, well, yeah. I'd be happy to tell you all about my little Fire Ferret fantasy," he went on.

"After the game?" Mako gestured toward the box of cards.

But Wu shook his head. "I was thinking we could continue our conversation..." His gaze traveled over Mako's shoulder. "In your bedroom?"

Mako jumped up, tossing a laughing Wu over his shoulder.

"Mako, you beast!" he snorted.

Hey, they could always finish their game later.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you were tired, Mako, lol.  
> Ah, I just love them~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
